A Day at the Mall
by valele
Summary: One-shot. "Hey, I know you!" A cute Jella fic.


**This little jewel here would be my latest one-shot featuring DramaticStarlet, who answered the trivia question correctly. If you're reading this, the new one should be up already, or will be up soon.**

**Also, check out the new story Kana's Mirror and I are writing together, Camp Rock Games. Auditions are still open! And last but not least, if you haven't read my story Way Too Deep, go read it. And review it. Okay? And if you have, then I promise as soon as this is done, I'm going to keep writing the next chapter.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to tell DramaticStarlet that this fic is dedicated to her because it's a Jella and she loves Jella :)**

--

"Ella!" I heard. Someone was shaking my shoulder, but I turned in my sleep and ignored the person calling me.

"Ella!" I heard again. Suddenly, it got really, really cold. I tried to grab my covers and pull them up only to find they had already been pulled off.

"Huh?" I stood up quickly to see my friend standing over me. I screamed, and she glared at me some more. "Sorry, you scared me."

Katie shrugged and forced me to get up. She was saying something about our plans and how she loved me but I never listened to her. What was she talking about?

"Ella, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Um, no?" I answered honestly.

"I was saying that we're going shopping today so you need to get up now!" I smiled at her, but she was still mad. I never know why, but she's always getting mad at me. It's not my fault, though. I'm nice to her and all that. Why would she get mad?

"Ooh! I love shopping!" I answered, clapping my hands excitedly in a 'yay me' way. You know, like London Tipton? She's like, the coolest person ever.

"I know you do," said Katie. She smiled at me for the first time today, and I knew that she was over whatever it was that made her mad in the first place.

--

An hour later, we were entering the mall, discussing where we would go first.

"Let's go to Betsey Johnson!" I exclaimed.

Katie shook her head. "I wanna go to fye. There's a new CD I wanna get."

"Okay!" I said. I never went against what Katie. It'd always been like that. We'd been friends since first grade, when a girl was making fun of me for being a slow reader, and Katie defended me.

She was sort of like my protector. It was to her that I could talk about anything. She was the one who would never, ever make fun of me for not being so smart. She would always tell me the truth, and she was always there for me.

We went into fye, where Katie immediately started the search for her CD, while I wandered around the store. I was thinking about buying the Connect 3 CD I'm missing when Katie found me, telling me she was ready.

I was turning the corner on my way to the register when I walked straight into someone. I looked up, wondering who I ran into.

"Hey! I know you!" I exclaimed.

Katie nudged me from behind, whispering: "Of course you know him! He's Jason from Connect 3!"

"I know he is," I said. "But he was at Camp Rock this summer!"

Katie's jaw dropped. "And you didn't tell me?" she hissed.

During our whole exchange, Jason had been standing there, looking as if he was putting together a puzzle. "Oh, yeah! Ella, right?"

I nodded. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm here with my friend Katie. It's our shopping day!" Jason smiled at me as I said this, and I got this funny feeling in my stomach.

"Hi, Katie!" he said, waving at her excitedly. I looked at Katie, who looked like she was about to faint. Did I mention her major obsession with Connect 3?

When she didn't answer, Jason turned to me and started telling me about the concert they'd recently had, and how a girl had given him a birdhouse. He hung out with us for the rest of the afternoon, and at some point Katie started joining in on our conversation.

We were getting some ice cream, laughing about the story Jason was telling us, when a girl in the ice cream shop yelled: "IT'S JASON GREEN!"

Almost immediately, Jason stood up and grabbed my hand. I grabbed Katie's and we fled the shop, trying to figure out where we could go to avoid all the fan girls.

We ducked inside a small art store, where we thought no one would find us. Katie was looking around while Jason and I talked.

Talking to Jason wasn't very hard. We had a lot in common, and he never made me feel stupid. He was nice and easygoing, and I found myself laughing a lot at the stories of him, Nate and Shane that he told me.

After an hour of hiding in the art store, we left, hoping they would've thought we were gone by now. Jason was wearing a hat and sunglasses, and put a jacket on, just in case. He offered us a ride in his new car, and we were on our way to the parking lot when he stopped suddenly.

"Ella, do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at him. Katie, who was standing next to me and heard everything, nudged me.

I was still shocked, but once it sank in, I grinned widely and kissed him on the lips quickly.

Jason looked surprised, and for a minute I thought he didn't like me. But then he said, "Oh, okay," and kissed me. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but I know at some point Katie asked for his keys and he gave them to her wordlessly, so she went into the car and sat there.

When we were done kissing, he drove us home, and while Katie went into my house, I kissed him again. You know, I could get used to this kissing thing.

--

**I know, I know, suckishly short. I was really distracted by some videos of Joe. What else is new? Anyway, please review, and DramaticStarlet, I hope you like it!**


End file.
